


Meteors

by Disworl



Category: A Softer World
Genre: Embedded Images, Fanstrip, Gen, Humor, Introspection, Love, Melancholy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-26
Updated: 2020-04-26
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:15:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23862166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Disworl/pseuds/Disworl
Summary: I'm tired of being dinosaurs. Let's be meteors.-A Softer World, strip 727.A collection ofA Softer Worldfanstrips.
Kudos: 3





	1. (You've heard this tale many times before)

**Author's Note:**

> I found a document of old A Softer World-style microfiction pieces from when I was younger and thought, eh, why not finally turn these puppies into actual strips? I only took the ten best strips, but this work still rings of my younger self, so even though I think it holds up, it doesn't exactly reflect my character as a writer today.
> 
> Due to the fact that I'm more of a writer than a photograper, some of photographs are from Unsplash and credited to the photographer.
> 
> In regards to this being my first work in over a year... I've been writing. It's just been all original fiction. As it turns out, my need to stick to canon as much as I can gets in the way of my actual writing flow and inspiration. I'm not saying I won't write any 'fic in the future, it'll just either be extremely rare or more divergent in regards to canon.


	2. (Do I need to pay you more?)




	3. (Don't know what I expected, though)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography by [Maksim Shutov.](https://unsplash.com/photos/Add7aepjPnA)


	4. (It's not what I expected)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography by [Olena Sergienko](https://unsplash.com/photos/oMu3jcG3KLM).


	5. (some things just don't last)




	6. (I'd sit on the roof if I could, 'cause I wish I were the moon)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography by [Benjamin Dickerhof](https://unsplash.com/photos/k0rPR7IKLW8).


	7. (a-ha!)




	8. (but he was talking shit about me, so it doesn't matter.)




	9. (...Prepare to die?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography by [Kelly Sikkema](https://unsplash.com/photos/_whs7FPfkwQ).


	10. (I hope the dinosaurs saw it the same way as I do.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Photography by [Vincentiu Solomon](https://unsplash.com/photos/ln5drpv_ImI).


End file.
